Stargazing
by A-Far-Off-Memory
Summary: Oneshot. Zexion gets a note from Demyx telling him to meet him in the school's greenhouse. He wonders what the blond has in store, since it's the day before their anniversary...and he gets so much more than he could have ever hoped for. Demyx/Zexion. I don't own KH or anything associated with it. M for a reason, peeps!


_A/N: Hey brochachos!_

_So here is a mushy, sweet Dexion oneshot. This has got to be one of my favorite pairings, alongside SoRiku, AkuRoku, VanVen, etc. This also contains a lemon, so if you're younger than at least like 16, you should probably turn back now._

_Anyways, that's all I wanted to say! I hope you enjoy this super long, super mushy oneshot!_

_~ A-Far-Off-Memory_

* * *

_Stargazing  
A Dexion Oneshot_

_Dearest Zexion,_

_Meet me in the school greenhouse in an hour. Dress casually; I have a little something prepared for us._

_Oh, and bring a bottle of your dad's wine, maybe?_

_-Demyx_

Zexion chuckled at the note that had been slipped under his bedroom door, most likely by his stepbrother Riku. Folding it carefully, he tucked it into the drawer where he kept everything that Demyx gave him before heading to his closet.

The note had said to dress casual, but he supposed that ratty sweatpants and a sweater that was about three sizes too big for him was a little _too_ casual, even if the sweater was Demyx's. He needed to shower anyway, so he grabbed a pair of black jeans and his favorite Captain America shirt and headed for the bathroom.

He showered relatively quickly, humming to himself and pondering what Demyx was planning. Why would he want to meet in the school's greenhouse? How were they even going to get in?

At that thought, he chuckled to himself. Demyx could do anything he wanted when he put his mind to it, so he'd no doubt figured out a way in.

He stepped out of the shower and began drying off. He then threw his clothes on and sprayed on some of his favorite body spray, sighing in content when the sharp scent filled his nostrils. He knew Demyx loved the smell, which was (embarrassingly) one of the main reasons he wore it.

He and Demyx had been dating for just about a year, and Zexion couldn't remember being so happy in his entire seventeen years of life. For years, he'd secretly had a crush on the tall blond musician, but being a wallflower by nature, he wasn't exactly the most social. He'd always been too terrified to approach Demyx, who was always surrounded by people.

But one day, when a group of kids had decided to corner him and beat him up for being a "worthless faggot," he'd found a savior in Demyx. The blond had swooped in and come to his rescue, chasing off the group of kids and making sure he was okay. That had been a year and a half ago, and the two had started hanging out after that. They grew closer and closer over the months, and then Zexion had finally gained enough courage to ask the blond on a date.

They'd been going strong ever since then. Honestly…Zexion loved him, though he hadn't yet told that to Demyx. He was too scared to say it—what if he scared him off?

He quickly blow-dried his hair, taking care to style his long bangs so that they fell right over his eye. Demyx often complained about him hiding behind his hair, but he liked wearing his hair that way and wasn't about to stop.

Once his hair was dry, he left the bathroom and grabbed his red Converse and his messenger bag, throwing his phone, iPod and keys inside. He pulled the shoes on, lacing them quickly, and tiptoed down to the wine cellar to grab one of the many bottles stored there. Once it was safely tucked into his bag, he headed for the door.

"Going out?" asked Riku as he walked by, a knowing smirk on his lips.

Zexion nodded at his older stepbrother. "I'll be home later. Want me to call?"

"Just text me if there are any changes," he replied mysteriously before heading down the hall to his room.

"Changes?" Zexion questioned under his breath, shaking his head. What kind of changes?

Not wasting time to ponder it, he headed out the door. Since he only lived a few blocks from the school, he figured he'd just walk instead of taking his ancient car. Plus, it was nice out—the air was warm, and he liked looking at the stars.

"Hey, Zex!"

He turned toward the source of the voice, finding Riku's boyfriend Sora moving toward him. The awkward teen offered a smile and a wave. "Going to see Riku?" he questioned.

The bubbly brunet nodded. "Yep, and I'm guessing you're off to see Demyx?"

Blushing, Zexion nodded. "Riku's in his room, I think."

Sora grinned. "Alright. See ya, Zexion! Have fun with Demyx!"

"Bye," he replied, continuing on his way.

As he walked, his nerves mysteriously grew. He really wanted to know what Demyx was planning. Why couldn't he have just told him? He knew that Zexion didn't enjoy surprises.

When the school came into view, his vision was suddenly obscured by a pair of warm hands. His heart momentarily stuttered with fear before he recognized the feel of Demyx's chest against his back.

"Boo," the warm voice whispered in his ear, accompanied by a breathy chuckle.

"You scared me," the shorter teen breathed, shivering a little when he felt a gentle kiss on his neck.

"Sorry, Zexy, but I want you to get the full effect." His boyfriend gently pushed him forward, presumably leading him toward the greenhouse. His pulse sped up with nervous anticipation, and he knew by Demyx's chuckle that he noticed.

"I brought wine," Zexion told him with a bashful smile, reaching up to hold on to Demyx's arms.

"Good," the blond breathed against his ear, kissing him just beneath the lobe. Zexion flushed at that, face heating up at the loving gesture. Demyx was being awfully affectionate—moreso than usual.

"Reach for the handle of the door, Zex," Demyx said in a soft voice.

Zexion did as he was asked, finding the handle and turning it. He pushed on the glass door, and Demyx pushed him in a few feet before asking, "Ready?"

The slate-haired teen nodded, and then the hands were removed from his eyes.

The sight before him took his breath away. Little tea candles covered every available surface, surrounding a blanket with a wicker basket that sat on it. Aromas of all the different flowers filled his nostrils with their sweet scents, and the soft moonlight added to the ambience created by the candles.

"Say something," Demyx whispered, causing Zexion to tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him to meet his eyes. The blond was blushing slightly, looking more unsure than he'd sounded.

"Demyx, I…" He swallowed hard, forcing back embarrassing tears. "I love it, Dem. How did you pull this off? Why the greenhouse?"

Demyx smiled in relief, green eyes bright. "Larxene started dating the guy who takes care of the plants here…Marly or whatever his name is. Larx is a bitch, but she helped me convince him to let me have the keys and do this. Though he _did_ threaten me with bodily harm if I did anything to his plants," he explained, rubbing the back of his neck. "And, well, I chose the greenhouse because, um, well…I know how much you like looking at the stars so I thought this would be a nice idea."

Indigo eyes soft, Zexion stood on his tiptoes to wrap his arms around the tall blond's neck, gently pressing their lips together. "Thank you, Demyx. I love it," he murmured, leaning his head against the warm chest in front of him.

He felt a kiss on the crown of his head and smiled. "I'm glad," replied the blond, hugging him tight.

They stayed like that for a moment before Demyx pulled away, taking Zexion by the hand and pulling him over to the blanket. They sat down, and the blond immediately opened the wicker basket to reveal various sweets and fruits. The blue-eyed teen spotted chocolate covered strawberries and nearly drooled, as well as some grapes, sliced granny smith apples with caramel dip and a bag of Oreos.

Demyx saw him eyeing the strawberries and grinned, pulling them out and uncovering them. "May I?" he asked, lifting one.

"Of course," replied the slate-haired teen, opening his mouth. Chuckling, Demyx lifted the berry to Zexion's mouth, watching as he bit into it. Blue eyes closed in momentary bliss as the sweetness exploded on his tongue, causing a small moan of contentment to escape him.

When he finished his, Zexion picked one up and smirked. "Your turn," he said, eyes sparkling. Demyx immediately opened his mouth, a smile in his eyes, and bit down on the offered piece of fruit.

They fed each other like that for a few moments, eating some of the grapes and apples and strawberries, before Zexion pulled the bottle of wine out of his bag. He handed it to Demyx so he could open it, jumping slightly when the cork popped off.

"I forgot glasses," the shorter teen said with a blush, biting his lower lip.

Demyx laughed. "Guess we'll just have to drink straight out of the bottle," he answered with a wink, lifting the bottle to his lips and taking a swig. He then offered it to Zexion, who took it and did the same.

They continued like that for a little while, finishing off the fruit and digging into the Oreos. Soon the wine was half gone, their cheeks tinted slightly red and their eyes gone a little glassy. Zexion felt pleasantly fuzzy.

Demyx leaned back, cushioning his head on a pillow, and opened his arms to Zexion. Smiling bashfully, the shorter teen settled in beside him, resting his head on the blond's muscled chest. Demyx's arms went around him, and he pressed a soft kiss to Zexion's forehead. The stars sparkled overhead, and the slate-haired teen could see several constellations.

"What brought all this on, anyway? Our anniversary isn't until tomorrow," Zexion pointed out, tilting his head to look up at his boyfriend.

Demyx smiled softly, toying with the shorter hair at the base of Zexion's neck. "I just wanted to give you a nice night." At the shorter teen's dubious stare, his expression became one of mock hurt. "What, I can't do something for my boyfriend without some kind of ulterior motive?" he teased, poking his nose.

Zexion grinned. "There isn't an ulterior motive?" he questioned, tone playful.

"…define ulterior motive."

Chuckling, Zexion cleared his throat. In a monotonous voice, he said, "An ulterior motive is something that is intentionally kept concealed."

Demyx bit his lip, smiling guiltily. "Alright, so there _is_ an ulterior motive here. But I promise it isn't anything bad," he admitted, hugging the shorter teen tighter.

"Well, what is it then? Lay it on me," the slate-haired teen told him, grinning.

The hand that toyed with his hair stilled, moving to rest on his back instead. Demyx's thumb gently stroked his cheek, green eyes soft. "Well…we've been together a year."

"Yes?" Zexion prompted, knowing more was to come.

"You know that this is the longest relationship I've ever been in by far."

"Yes." He was pretty sure he knew where this was going.

"I've never felt the way I feel about you for anyone else, Zexion. I love everything about you…like the way your forehead creases when you're thinking hard about something, or the way you look at me—like I'm some sort of prize. I love that sparkle you get in your eye whenever you're telling me about a new book you're reading. I love the dimples you get when you smile at me, the smile that no one else ever sees. I love the way you make me feel, Zexion." He bit his lip, running his thumb across the shorter teen's bottom lip. "I guess I just love you, Zex. And I really needed you to know that."

Zexion's breath caught in his throat. Demyx's eyes shone with nothing but sincerity, and that brought tears to his eyes.

Demyx loved him. Really, truly loved him.

"Zexy? Oh, God, I knew it was too soon!" he exclaimed sitting up and scooting away. "Oh jeez, what did I do? Stupid, stupid…" he chanted, smacking himself in the head.

Zexion laughed, wiping away his tears. "Don't be such an idiot. I'm crying because I'm happy! I've been wanting to hear those words," he told him, smiling softly. He reached for Demyx's hand, squeezing it. "I love you too, Demyx…so much."

"Really?" He looked so vulnerable in that moment…Zexion's heart melted.

"Really." He grinned. "Now get over here and kiss me, you big oaf."

Eyes lighting up, Demyx crawled over and pulled Zexion to him, pressing their foreheads together. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Zexy. Thank you for being so amazing."

"Ditto," Zexion whispered with a smile before connecting their lips in a sweet, gentle kiss. It was an innocent, slow kiss that conveyed everything that their words couldn't.

Demyx broke the kiss a moment later. He looked nervous, which instantly puzzled the shorter teen.

"So, Zexy…not to ruin the moment or anything, but, um…we've been together a while now, and I really love you a lot, and I was wondering if you wanted to, um…y'know…" he mumbled, looking down with a scarlet blush on his cheeks.

"Oh? _Oh_." Zexion's eyes widened in surprise. They never really talked about sex—and the farthest they'd ever gone was a little light petting. But Zexion couldn't deny the fact that he wanted Demyx, even if the thought of sex made him nervous. After all, he'd never done it before. But he knew that he could trust Demyx with anything, and that happened to include his body.

When he didn't answer immediately, Demyx of course assumed the worst. "F-Forget it said it, Zexy! It was just a thought, and we don't have to do it if you aren't ready yet…" he said quickly, still not meeting Zexion's eyes.

A soft sound escaping his throat, Zexion gently directed him to look at him. When green eyes met blue, the shorter teen reached out and ran his hands up Demyx's chest to his shoulders, resting them on either side of his neck. "What if I _am_ ready? Dem…I love you. I trust you. And I…I want to experience everything I can with you. So stop assuming the worst, okay?"

Demyx exhaled a shaky chuckle, laying his hands on Zexion's cheeks. "You are…amazing," he murmured slowly, locking their eyes together. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You saved me," he replied simply, smiling. "If you hadn't stopped those guys, I probably would have ended up dead or in the hospital, and we never would have started talking. So you know how it works—the damsel in distress always falls for her savior."

Demyx grinned. "Did you just call yourself a damsel in distress?"

"I did no such thing," the slate-haired teen said with a wink.

The blond laughed for a moment before falling silent, green eyes softening. "You're sure this is what you want, Zexion? Really, I don't mind waiting. I'm happy just to be with you," he said softly, brushing the long pewter bangs back so that both of Zexion's indigo eyes were visible.

"Demyx, I've never been so sure about anything in my entire life. I love you, and I want to show you that in every way I can," he replied in a soft voice, smiling. "Stop worrying, okay? Just…just kiss me, and we'll go from there."

"I think I can do that," he breathed, pulling the shorter teen to him to mould their lips together. It started out innocent enough, but then Zexion opened his mouth, allowing Demyx the opportunity to slip his tongue in. A soft moan escaped him when the blond's tongue slid along the roof of his mouth, clashing with his own. All Zexion could taste was wine and fruit, plus Demyx's natural taste. It was a dizzying combination, and it clouded his mind further.

"Mm, Dem," he groaned when the blond's lips left his to nip at his jaw. Warm hands slid under the hem of his shirt, exploring the skin underneath and lifting it slightly. Zexion shivered when those fingers danced along a sensitive spot under his ribcage, head falling back.

Demyx's lips left his skin to that he could pull the shirt off completely, revealing a pale chest. Green eyes ran over the bare skin appreciatively, making Zexion blush.

"If I'm gonna be shirtless, then so are you," he mumbled, reaching out and pushing Demyx's long sleeved shirt off his shoulders, then sliding his fingers under the plain black v-neck he wore underneath and lifting it all the way up. He set it aside, reminding himself to breathe. Demyx's chest and abs were absolutely glorious.

His hands found that golden skin of their own volition, running over muscled pecs and abs. Demyx's eyes were on him, clearly curious but liking the direction things were taking.

Zexion leaned in, placing and open-mouthed kiss on Demyx's collarbone. The blond groaned deeply when he began sucking gently on that spot, reaching up to tangle his long fingers in silky slate hair.

Slowly, Zexion's lips began moving down the center of Demyx's chest. He kissed the quivering skin, sometimes lightly while other times he full-on assaulted it. He just couldn't get enough of tasting the blond.

But then he suddenly found himself on his back, pressed into the slightly scratchy blanket that they sat on, with Demyx hovering over him. The blond's lips closed over his own, resting a hand on his hip while the other supported some of his weight so that he didn't crush the smaller teen. And then, tentatively, he ground their hips together.

Both pulled away from the kiss at the same time to let out a moan at the sensation of their clothed lengths rubbing together. Demyx's lips found Zexion's neck as he began full-on dry humping him, lust clouding his mind.

"Demyx," Zexion moaned breathlessly, sliding his fingers into the longer hair on the back of the blond's head. The sensations that ran through him were absolutely wonderful! Demyx was leaving marks all over his neck and he knew it, but he didn't mind because he wanted reminders of what they were doing.

"Do you want more?" Demyx panted, ceasing everything to meet Zexion's eyes.

"Yes," the indigo-eyed teen moaned, sliding his hands down to the dimples at the base of Demyx's spine. "I want you, Demyx. I need you."

Shuddering, the blond kissed him vigorously, shaking fingers finding the button of Zexion's jeans. The shorter teen found it reassuring that Demyx was just as nervous as he was, because he didn't want to be alone.

Without breaking the kiss, they maneuvered until they'd gotten Zexion's pants down to his ankles. It was at that point that they encountered the problem that was his shoes.

"Damn high tops," he muttered with a blush when Demyx sat up.

Deft musician's fingers moved to the laces, and he undid them as fast as possible. "Hey, a person's first time is supposed to be awkward. You're just getting the full experience," he gently teased as he tugged the first shoe off, proceeding to move on to the next one. "But for future reference…don't tie these fuckers so tight."

Zexion only blushed harder, collapsing onto his back with a groan. Seconds later, he felt his other shoe be pulled off, followed by his jeans. He heard two thumps and glanced up to see Demyx's shoes joining their growing pile of clothing. The blond was in the midst of removing his red jeans, revealing deep blue boxer-briefs.

"I wanted to do that," Zexion pouted, lower lip jutting out.

Demyx laughed. "Well, you decided to sulk, so I did it myself. Don't worry though, these are all yours," he promised, snapping the band of his underwear. He climbed back on top of the shorter teen and stared deep into his eyes, hand moving up to card though the long slate bangs that fell over one eye. He brushed them back, green eyes soft. "You're eyes are so beautiful…don't cover them up," he murmured, continuing his stroking.

"But I like my hair like that," he argued with a smile, reaching up to lay a hand on Demyx's cheek. "How about this: whenever we're alone, you can do whatever you want with my hair. Okay?"

The blond grinned, planting a kiss on the tip of Zexion's nose. "Okay." He rubbed their noses together, lips hovering inches apart. "Are you sure this is what you want, love? I just need to be sure."

The slate-haired teen leaned up for a brief peck. "Positive."

"I love you," he said softly, finger dancing along the edge of Zexion's boxers.

"I love you too," he replied breathlessly, practically quivering with anticipation.

He felt a hand slip into his boxers, closing around his hardening member. When his breath left him in a whoosh, Demyx worriedly asked, "Is this alright?"

Zexion groaned. "More than alright."

Reassured, the green-eyed teen slowly began pumping him, leaning down to kiss the pale neck presented to him. Zexion's head tossed around wildly, eyes half-mast and clouded with lust while incoherent noises left his mouth.

"Demyx," he moaned, clutching at the blond desperately. "Demyx, you need to stop before I—" His words turned into a soft whine when Demyx ran his thumb over the over-sensitive head of his member, rendering him incapable of speech. Demyx just watched him with grinning green eyes, a smile breaking out on his face when Zexion's body arched with his release, eyes rolling back into his head.

The slate-haired teen blushed madly when coherence returned, an embarrassed squeak escaping him when Demyx removed his hand, lapping at the sticky white substance that covered it until it was clean.

"You're so cute when you blush, love. Don't ever stop getting embarrassed," the blond whispered leaning down to connect their lips in an open-mouthed kiss. Zexion only blushed harder when he tasted himself on his boyfriend's tongue, especially since it was kind of turning him on.

"Ready for the main event?" Demyx asked, pulling away slightly."

"Yes," Zexion groaned, surprised by just how needy he sounded.

Smiling, Demyx hissed his forehead before climbing off of him and reaching into his bag, pulling out a small tube and a foil square. He set them beside Zexion, reaching out and grabbing the hem of the shorter teen's boxers. Slowly, he pulled them down, grinning when he saw that he was already hardening once more.

Reaching for the small tube, his expression grew serious. "If at any point it hurts too much, just tell me and I'll stop. Got it?"

Taking a deep breath, Zexion nodded. "Just go ahead, Dem. I trust you."

A soft smile appeared on the blond's face. "You have no idea how much that means to me, Zex." He popped the cap and squirted some of the clear gel onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up a little. "Relax, okay? This is gonna feel weird."

Nodding, Zexion closed his eyes and relaxed himself as much as he could. He spread his legs, breathing slowly, and felt one finger swirling around his entrance. Every nerve in his body buzzed with anticipation, and then the first finger began slowly sliding in.

Demyx hadn't lied—it was definitely an odd sensation, and he felt a slightly uncomfortable burning sensation at the intrusion. But it was what he wanted; he wanted this with Demyx, and if he had to endure a little pain then so be it.

The blond slowly began sliding his finger in and out, allowing him to get accustomed to the feeling. Zexion was surprised when he found that the sensation was actually kind of enjoyable—a tiny moan escaped his throat.

"You okay?" asked the blond, pausing in his movements.

"More," the shorter teen told him, eyes opening slightly.

Demyx grinned at that, pulling his finger out. He squirted some more lube on, warming it again before returning with two fingers. Gently, he began pushing them in.

A muscle in Zexion's cheek jumped at the intrusion, but he ignored the intensified burning sensation and told himself it would get better. Besides, it wasn't as if it was terrible—just slightly more than uncomfortable.

"Just breathe, love," Demyx murmured, rubbing their noses together and gently kissing his lips. Zexion relaxed into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut as he focused solely on the blond above him. He loved and trusted Demyx more than anyone in the world.

"Are you ready for more, Zex?" he questioned, breaking their kiss.

The shorter teen nodded slowly, panting from the sensations. The fingers left him only for a moment before a third joined them, barely pushing.

"Breathe, relax," the taller teen said softly as they slowly began inching inside.

Two fingers hadn't been terrible. But three? Indigo eyes shut tight, a small whimper escaping him without his permission. Demyx immediately ceased his movements, worry clear in his teal eyes.

"Zexy? You okay?" he asked worriedly, reaching up to stroke the shorter teen's hair.

"Fine," he whispered, eyes still clenched tightly shut.

Demyx sighed. "Zexion, look at me."

When Zexion opened his eyes, they were full of moisture. The blond made a soft sound, green eyes gentle. "Zexion, I can stop. It's no big deal…we can try again another time."

Zexion shook his head vigorously, blinking away the moisture. "We're already this far, so why stop? I can take it, Demyx," he reasoned. "Just…just kiss me, okay?"

Smiling softly, Demyx pecked him on the lips and murmured, "I think I can manage that." Their lips moved together, and Demyx continued with his task. Zexion winced when he began spreading his fingers, but he reminded himself once more that it was what he wanted and simply kissed Demyx harder. And then, before he knew it…it wasn't so bad. Enjoyable, even. His inner walls were extremely sensitive, and the friction Demyx's fingers created was starting to make his toes curl.

It was when Zexion began moving with him that Demyx stopped, pulling his fingers out. Zexion whined at the lost, lust-filled indigo eyes showing confusion.

He watched as Demyx grabbed the small foil packet and opened it, pulling the condom out and rolling it over his length. The blond then grabbed the lube once more, popping the cap and squeezing some onto his hand. His eyes closed as he began spreading it over his covered manhood, mouth opening slightly in bliss. The sight only served to arouse Zexion further—Demyx was so beautiful…

When he was sufficiently coated, Demyx wiped his hands on his discarded boxers and gripped Zexion's hips. "You ready, love?" he asked, one eyebrow quirked.

"God, yes," Zexion groaned, impatiently shifting his hips. He'd never felt so turned on in his entire life, and the blazing inferno within him was practically begging to be quenched.

Demyx's lips found his once more. Seconds later, Zexion felt the tip of his member at his entrance, causing him to moan in anticipation. He felt the taller teen chuckle against his lips before the sound choked off into a groan as he began pushing himself inside.

Zexion had been expecting it to hurt much more, but it seemed that Demyx had prepared him well. The burning was a slight annoyance; mostly, he just felt overwhelmingly stretched and extremely full, both of which were good feelings.

"Demyx," he gasped into their kiss, accidentally breaking it as he threw his head back. His entire body arched into the one above him as the blond pushed himself as far as he could go, fully seated inside the slate-haired teen.

Seeing that Zexion was okay, he slowly began to thrust in and out. His lips attached themselves to every available part of the shorter teen's skin, scattering red marks everywhere and pulling high-pitched moans from his lover's mouth. The blue-eyed teen clawed at his back almost desperately, eyes rolling back with every thrust.

And then Demyx changed his angle, and Zexion practically screamed his name as the small bundle of nerves inside of him was found. White-hot pleasure swept through his body like a tidal wave, the feeling like nothing else he'd ever experienced. It was almost too much for him to handle…

"You feel so good, Zexion," Demyx breathed, closing his teeth around a stretched earlobe and tugging.

Zexion groaned at the use of his full name. "Keep hitting there, Demyx. God, go harder," he panted, moaning uncontrollably. He was so hot—his hair was sticking to his forehead, and he felt as if he'd burst into flames. Demyx was just as sweaty as he was, and he couldn't help but think how beautiful the blond looked like that, flushed and glistening, muscles rippling with every thrust.

The indigo-eyed knew he was close. The pit of his stomach was spiking with pleasure, and he could barely form a coherent thought. "Dem, I'm—ah," he moaned, tossing his head from side to side. Speech was just too difficult…

"I know," Demyx grunted. "Just a—little—longer," he told him, groaning deeply.

Zexion held on for a few thrusts more before he couldn't take it anymore. Before he knew it, a pleasure like he'd never known was filling every inch of his body, and then things momentarily went black.

When his sight returned, Demyx was collapsed on top of him, breathing hard. His hand ran idly though sweaty pewter locks, earning a soft pleased sound from Zexion.

A moment later, the blond lifted his head slightly to give the blue-eyed teen a gentle, loving kiss. Zexion smiled tiredly, returning it until Demyx's head fell back into the crook of his neck.

"I love you," he murmured tiredly, nuzzling his face into the shorter teen's neck.

"I love you too," the slate-haired teen replied just as softly, sighing in content.

They laid like that for a moment before Demyx reluctantly rolled over and sat up. He removed the condom, tying it and throwing it into the garbage bag he'd brought. He then grabbed a bag that Zexion hadn't noticed before and pulled out two pairs of pajamas, handing one to the shorter teen with a smile.

"Wouldn't want anyone to find us naked, would we?" he questioned, green eyes sparkling.

Zexion grinned, grabbing the pants and slipping them on. They were Demyx's, meaning they were much too big, but he loved wearing the blond's clothes. "I guess that means we're staying here?"

"If you don't mind," responded the blond with a bashful smile as he pulled a plain white shirt over his head. "I thought it'd be nice to have a view of the stars."

"I'd love to stay here," Zexion told him, leaning over to peck him on the lips. "Thank you for tonight, Dem," he said softly, slipping the oversized shirt over his head and smiling at the scent of cucumber and melon that slung to it. Demyx smelled so good, and all of his clothes smelled like him.

"Anything for you." Demyx reached for his phone and hit a button, grinning at what he saw. "It's after twelve, Zexy. Happy anniversary, love."

"Ditto," he murmured, smiling as he too reached for his phone. "I'd better text Riku and tell him that I won't be coming home. Although I _do_ have a feeling that he already knows…did you tell him what you were planning?"

"Not everything, but I did tell him that I planned on keeping you here tonight," he admitted, blushing slightly.

Zexion's eyes softened, and he typed out a quick text. _Staying with Demyx. See you in the morning._ He hit send, then threw his phone to the side.

"I brought pillows and an air-mattress," Demyx told him, standing and helping him to do the same. He led Zexion over to a more secluded area of the greenhouse, where a double air mattress with pillows laid.

"You really did think of everything, didn't you?" asked the shorter teen as he flopped onto the mattress, dragging the scratchy blanket with him.

"I wanted tonight to be perfect," the green-eyed teen murmured as he settled down beside him, pulling the blanket over him. "I think this spot gives us the best view of the stars, don't you think? It's why I put the mattress here," he said, blushing more.

"You are the sweetest boyfriend on the planet, Demyx," Zexion told him truthfully, laying his head on the taller teen's warm chest.

Demyx kissed the crown of his head, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. "I'd do anything for you, you know that."

"I know. And I'd do anything for you," he replied softly, nuzzling his face into the muscled chest. His eyes looked to the sky above, and he spotted several constellations.

"So…do you want your anniversary present now or later?" the green-eyed teen asked suddenly, startling Zexion out of his stargazing.

"You have it with you?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Mmhmm."

"But I don't have yours with me…"

Demyx chuckled. "It's alright, I can wait. Right now, however, is the perfect time to give you yours."

Zexion grinned. "Well in that case…"

The blond snorted and pointed upwards. "See that big star right there, a little to the left of the big dipper?" he asked, glancing down at the slate-haired teen.

"Yes…" he answered slowly, not understanding why they were suddenly talking about stars.

"Do you know its name?"

Zexion shook his head. "They don't all have names, Demyx." He looked up to find the taller teen smiling, green eyes sparkling.

"Well this one has a name, Zexion. Would you like to know what it is?" he questioned, leaning down to kiss a pale temple.

"I don't see what this has to do with anything, but okay," he replied, shrugging.

Demyx grinned, pulling him up into a sitting position. "Well, Zexion, you see…" He reached for his bag, pulling a large yellow envelope out. "It has to do with this. Open it," he urged, handing him the envelope.

Cocking his head to the side, Zexion ripped the top of the envelope open and reached in, pulling out a piece of paper that looked like a certificate of some sort. There was a picture on it, and when Zexion studied it more closely, he realized…

Mouth falling open, he looked up at the sky, looked back down at the picture, then looked at Demyx. "Did you…did you buy me a star?" he asked quietly, a lump building in his throat.

The blond nodded. "I was trying to think of something you'd like, but nothing seemed to be good enough. And then, well…I thought of this, and I thought it would be perfect for you."

Eyes filling with tears, Zexion sniffled. "It _is_ perfect, Demyx. This…" He paused, swallowing the lump in his throat. "This is the most wonderful, thoughtful gift that anyone has ever given me," he whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"I'm so glad you like it, love," Demyx murmured, catching the stray tear that rolled lazily down Zexion's pale cheek. "Look at what its name is," he ordered gently, smiling.

Zexion glanced down at the information, his eyes immediately finding the name. "You…you named it after me?" he asked, another tear slipping from his eye.

He nodded, blushing. "It's bright and beautiful, just like you."

Gently setting the certificate aside, the slate-haired teen reached up to cup Demyx's face. "I love you so much, Dem. Thank you for the wonderful gift," he said softly before leaning in and capturing his lips in a slow, loving kiss.

"Check the other page," Demyx whispered against his lips before pulling away. Puzzled, Zexion picked up the certificate and found that there were indeed two pages, and so he set the first one down.

The second page was nearly identical to the first, but closer inspection revealed a few minor differences.

"You named the one next to mine after yourself?" he questioned, brows knit together slightly while a smile tugged at his lips.

Demyx nodded, smiling shyly. "That way, we'll always be together."

The shorter teen set the certificate aside and pulled Demyx into a tight hug. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard, Dem. Thank you for this."

"My pleasure, love," the blond breathed, pressing his lips against his forehead. He set the certificates aside and pulled Zexion onto his chest, laying back against the air mattress. The blue-eyed teen snuggled into him, the smile never leaving his face.

"How about we get some sleep? I'm quite tired," he suggested with a chuckle, glancing up into sea green eyes.

"Sleep sounds great," the blond answered with a grin.

"I love you," Zexion murmured, straining his neck up so that they could kiss.

"I love you too," Demyx replied before pecking him softly on the lips.

They pulled the blanket over themselves, huddling close together. Zexion couldn't help looking up at his presents—they were beautiful, and the reasoning behind them made his heart melt.

Those stars were very important. They meant that no matter what, he and Demyx would never, ever be apart.

* * *

_Super mushy ending is super mushy xD_

_Well, there you have it. Now excuse me while I die of embarrassment for writing what was probably a horribly mediocre lemon - it's the first I've ever written. Also, sorry if there's any mistakes, I didn't feel like re-reading..._

_If you've got the time, please check out my story, "The Old House on the Hill", which is a spooky multi-chaptered fic with the pairings of Sora/Riku, Axel/Roxas, Demyx/Zexion and eventual Ven/Vanitas, and also my other oneshot, "Voicemail", a sad oneshot with the pairing of Demyx/Zexion :) *shamelessly self-promotes*_

_Well, I'm off to hide in a corner and die. Leave a review if you feel like it - I'd love to know how I did!_

_~ AFOM_


End file.
